Kanto Journey
by Supernova Blade
Summary: When Mewtwo threatens to destroy humans once and for all, a boy from our world is brought to the world of Pokemon. He'll do his best to get back home, but with Mewtwo, Team Rocket, and rivals standing in his way, it will be difficult. Luckily, he was some friends on his side.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Not that you thought I did, right?**

* * *

_Humans are useless creatures. Not even worthy to call this world theirs._

A lonely figure sat on a large outcropping of rock. In the distance was a large city.

_They are selfish and horrible. Their only emotion is greed._

This figure wasn't exactly normal. It had purple skin. It only had three fingers and toes on each hand and foot, respectively. It had no mouth or ears, just two brown eyes full of hatred and anger. A long tail extended from its rear end. Strangest of all was the odd tube extending from the back of its neck to its back.

_They deserve to be eradicated. Every last one of them._

The figure stood up, but suddenly felt a stab of pain. It fell to its knees. It had forgotten about its injuries. The creature began to float a few inches off the ground. At least it had enough energy to find a place to hide. To gather its strength.

The being flew away toward a city farther North. It knew the perfect place. No human ever stepped foot inside. Perfect for its needs.

_And I will destroy them all._

* * *

**Yeah, I know. A little cliche having Mewtwo as the main antagonist. But what other Gen1 pokemon would harbor such rage against humans? Jigglypuff?**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon. But one day, I will learn take over. Maybe.**

* * *

"This is the day! I'm getting a Pokémon!" Red stepped outside and looked up at the blue sky. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead. The tiny bird Pokémon were common here.

Red had lived in the relatively small Pallet Town his entire life. A large part of the town was rural farmland. He lived with his mom in a small house. Red dreamed of leaving to go on a journey with a Pokémon.

Almost everyone went on a journey when they got a Pokémon. Some people became a Pokémon breeder, others Researchers, some even became Coordinators, although Contests weren't very poular in Kanto. Red planned to become a Pokémon trainer, the most popular choice. All he needed was a Pokémon partner.

And today was that day. Today, he would get a chance to travel the country with a Pokémon! Every year, the local expert on Pokémon, Professor Oak, gave a few hopeful kids a Pokémon to start their journey with. The only requirement was being 11 or older. Finally, Red was old enough!

Red started out at a run, wanting to be the first at Oak's lab. It would take a while to get there, but he didn't mind. He set out early so there was no way he'd be late! While he ran, something caught his attention. A flash of blue light near the lab… "Ow!"

Red fell to the ground, having run into something at top speed. He rubbed his head and looked at whatever he ran into.

Another boy sat on the ground across from him, mimicking the state Red was in. His brown hair was wildly spiked and he carried an air of arrogance. Red would know him anywhere. "Hey, watch where you're going, Loser!" He said, standing up. Blue.

"You didn't see me either!" Red countered, standing up. He picked his prized hat up off the ground and dusted it off.

"You're heading for Gramps' lab, aren't you?" Blue noticed. "Well don't even bother! Like he would ever give you a Pokémon!"

Red clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch this jerk in the face. "You'll see, Blue! I'll be a better trainer than you'll ever be!"

"Yeah, right! Smell ya later, Red." With that, Blue sauntered off. Red stood there fuming. He hated Blue. He thought he was better everyone in town because his grandfather was Professor Oak. Yeah, right! He was just the biggest jerk in town.

Red thought back to the strange light he saw. He wondered what could have caused it. A Pokémon? Well, it was near Oak's lab. Maybe he would know! Red raced toward the lab with new vigor.

*•*••*•*

Dustin opened his eyes, but instead of the usual darkness of his room, he saw the bright light of the sun. Did his mom open the curtains again? He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his room! He was outside! Specifically, in a large field. A large building wasn't far away.

He looked down. Instead of his pajamas, he now wore an entirely different outfit! He had on a mostly red jacket with black lines on the sleeves and up the length of the entire jacket. His pants were also red with black pockets. Where did this come from?

Where am I? Dustin thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep last night. How did he get here? Maybe this was a dream!

He pinched his arm as hard as he could, but cried out in pain. That really hurt! Wait, that hurt… This wasn't a dream after all. Dustin sighed. If this wasn't a dream, he might as well find someone who could tell him where he was. He started to run toward the building.

* * *

Before long, Dustin was climbing up the steps to the building. It was very large and had many windows. They were too high to see into though. It was built on a hill.

Dustin reached the door and walked inside. Many bookshelves lined the walls and various machines filled the room. He didn't recognize any of them. Was this some kind of scientist's lab?

He walked up to one of the stranger machines. It looked vaguely familiar. It was a large, glass chamber with a keypad attached to the front. What was this thing for?

Tearing his attention away from the machine, he opened another door and went in. Once again, no one was inside. But one thing caught his attention.

There were long shelves lining the room. They were all filled with metal balls colored red on top, and white on the bottom. He'd seen those before! They were Pokéballs!

But, how were these here? They only existed in the fictional universe of Pokémon. He pinched himself again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No use. This was real.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Someone shouted. Dustin turned around quickly but tripped and fell backward. He cried out as he slammed into one of the shelves. The shelf wobbled for a bit as multiple Pokéballs fell off.

The ones that fell opened up as soon as they hit the ground. A white light emerged from each and materialized into a different creature. Before Dustin could get a good look at them, they all scurried out the door.

The person who had startled Dustin shouted after them. "Hey, wait! Come back!" When none of them listened, he turned to Dustin. "Look what you've done now!"

Dustin rubbed his head. "Hey you're the one who startled me!" He stood up and noted the other guys appearance. He looked about Dustin's age, 11. He had brown hair mostly hidden under his red and white cap. His eyes were light brown.

He wore a black shirt under a red jacket with a white collar and stripe down the middle. His pants were light blue and his shoes were black with red highlights. Dustin thought for a moment. If those were Pokéballs, and this was the Pokémon universe, then he must be…

"You're Red, aren't you?" He suddenly said.

Red looked shocked. "Yeah, but how did you know my name? I've never met you before." Dustin paused. He probably didn't know he was a video game character where Dustin came from. It might be better not to mention it.

"Oh, I've just heard of you from some kid I met," he lied.

Red looked suspicious, but he turned his attention back to the empty Pokéballs. "Whatever. But we need to get those Pokémon back! Professor Oak will kill us if he finds out what happened!"

Dustin picked up a few Pokéballs and pressed the button on the front, shrinking them down to the size of a marble. He'd always wanted to try that.

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

Dustin and Red decided to split up and search the lab. None of the Pokémon could have gotten outside, seeing as they couldn't open the doors. That meant they were all hiding somewhere around here.

Dustin had the Pokéballs for Pidgey, Caterpie, and Squirtle. He was familiar with all of these considering he had been playing Pokémon games since he was five.

Dustin suddenly heard a shrill squawk from a nearby room. Was it one of the Pokémon? He ran into the room and firmly closed the door behind him. It wasn't getting out this time!

Dustin began to search the room, but he didn't find anything. Not a Pokémon in sight. But he could have sworn he heard one.

There was suddenly another shrill cry. But it was above him! Dustin looked up to see a small, brown, bird up on a bookshelf. It was a Pidgey! Luckily, it was one of the Pokémon he was searching for!

Dustin grabbed a Pokéball and enlarged it. "Alright, Pidgey! Return!" He pointed the ball toward the bird, but nothing happened! Was it the wrong Pokéball?

He scrambled for another Pokéball, but the Pidgey suddenly flew straight at him. Dustin dove to the ground, narrowly dodging the attack. At last, he enlarged another Pokéball and pointed it at the small bird. Luckily, this was the right one.

A thin beam of red light shot out of the capsule and struck the Pokémon in the chest. It was enveloped in a similar light that then rushed back into the ball.

Dustin shrunk the Pokéball and put it in a separate pocket from the others. He rushed back to the hallway. One down, two to go!


	3. Beginning of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. **

* * *

Dustin wandered around the building, albeit a bit more worried than before. It had been a while since he found Caterpie, and Squirtle was nowhere to be seen. They didn't have much time before Professor Oak was supposed to hand out the Pokémon to new trainers. He'd be back any minute now. And if he found out what had happened, the two boys would be in huge trouble. He might go easy on Red, but Dustin was just some random kid who broke into his lab.

He heard a loud crash from a room down the hall. That had to be one of the Pokémon! But was it the Squirtle or one of the ones Red was searching for? Either way, he had to stop whatever it was; it sounded much too destructive. There was another crash from the same place. He followed the repeated sound until he found a plain wooden door wide open. It had to be in there! He went inside, only to see the room was in shambles. Cabinets had fallen over, papers were scattered everywhere, and there were rips in the walls. There was no question a Pokemon caused it this, but which one?

"Squirt! Squirtle!" Came a loud cry. Dustin knew that Pokémon! Suddenly, something slammed into his side. Whatever it was happened to be small, but it exerted enough force to send him flying. He hit the wall with a small thud and fell to the ground. Man, that hurt a lot!

"Ow!" He groaned. "What was that?"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a light blue, turtle-like creature. It had a very round head and its shell was brown with white around the edges. Of course, a Squirtle. It must have used tackle on him! The Pokémon in question faced him menacingly. It seemed really agitated. That explained why the room was wrecked, considering how mad it was, but the rips in the wallpaper made no sense. Squirtle didn't have claws, it couldn't have torn up the walls. something else must have done it.

"Char!" All of a sudden, a red creature resembling a lizard dove at the Squirtle. Its tail ended in a small flame. A Charmander! That explained why Squirtle was so mad. They must have been fighting and the room got caught up in the crossfire. Not to mention Charmander could learn Scratch. That cleared up everything, so now to break up the fight.

As soon as he stood up, Dustin could tell the Squirtle was losing. It may have had a type advantage, but they must have been too low-level to know any elemental attacks. And the Charmander seemed to have more physical strength. He had to stop this soon! He reached into his pocket for the Squirtle's Pokeball, but it wasn't there! Did he drop it somewhere? How was he supposed to stop them now?

Charmander charged at Squirtle once again, its claws glowing white. Squirtle wasn't going to survive this hit! It was already to weak to attack. Before he knew what he was doing, Dustin ran and pushed Squirtle out of the way. Almost immediately, he felt an acute pain in his side. He cried out loudly as soon as it happened. Once he hit the ground, he immediately put his hands on the wounded area. The scratches weren't deep, but they hurt a lot more than should have been possible. Once he pulled his hands away, he saw blood on them!

* * *

Squirtle, meanwhile, was too shocked to move. Why would a human he'd never met take a hit for him? It didn't make any sense. That jerk Charmander also looked shocked, but not as much as its water-type rival. That human boy had only prolonged his inevitable defeat. But if a human could do that, then Squirtle could finish off Charmander!

He suddenly felt a strange sensation. What was this? It was strange, but also felt natural. Like a peaceful river was flowing through him. Now that he thought about it, an older Pokemon told him about this feeling once. It was a new move! A water-type attack! One that could decimate fire-types like Charmander! In addition, a blue aura flared over the water type. His eyes also glowed a cobalt blue. Even more power flowed through him, like a waterfall exploded from within him.

As Charmander approached, Squirtle focused on the feeling that emerged. He felt it well up until he finally let it go. Squirtle opened his mouth and shot out a blast of bubbles at Charmander. They flew at him at an incredible speed and exploded as soon as they made contact with the lizard. Charmander fell back under the force of the attack. Even when Charmander was blasted into a wall, Squirtle didn't stop the attack. He liked being able to beat up the Pokemon who had tormented him so long. And this new power felt great!

"Squirtle! Charmander! Return!" Someone shouted. Squirtle turned around just in time to see a red beam strike him right in the chest. As his body began to turn into red energy, Squirtle realized he was back to normal. He no longer had violent motives. As soon as he realized this, he thought,

_What did I just do?_

* * *

Red pocketed the two Pokeballs and went to help Dustin up. He looked really hurt, with a large scratch in his side. That Charmander must have done it, but why? He could think about that later, for now, he had to get some help. "Hey, can you stand?" He asked Dustin.

"Yeah, I can," Dustin answered with a pained expression.

"What do we have here?" Someone said from behind Red. The boys froze in shock. It couldn't be! Red turned around slowly. Just as he thought, an elderly man with grey hair stood in the doorway. He wore a white lab coat over a purple vest and brown slacks. Professor Oak!

"Um, we can explain," Red said sheepishly.

•*•*•*•

A few minutes later, the three were in Oak's study, one of the only rooms without extensive damage.

"So you found the Pokeball for Squirtle in the hallway and used it to capture Squirtle and Charmander?" Oak said.

"And that's when I found Dustin on the ground."

"Charmander got me with Scratch." Dustin muttered. He now had plenty of bandages around the wound. But seriously, why did it hurt so much?

Oak stood up from his chair. "I think I understand now." His expression betrayed no emotion. "I need to go give the new trainers their Pokemon." He started to walk toward the door. Red was crestfallen. He couldn't believe he wasn't getting a Pokemon! He had waited his entire life for this! As Dustin looked at the now depressed boy, he knew what he had to do.

"Wait!" He shouted after the man. Red looked up. "It's not Red's fault this happened! I was the one who released all of those Pokemon. In fact, if it weren't for him, we never would have gotten the Pokemon back. He really deserves to get a Pokemon." Professor Oak turned around.

"Who said I wasn't giving either of you a Pokemon?"

Both boys were surprised. "What?"

Oak smiled. "I can tell that both of you are capable of training a Pokemon." While Red was speechless from happiness, Dustin was trying to figure out what to do. Of course he wanted a Pokemon, but he had to get back home. There was no question this was real, the cuts on his side were proof enough of that. But maybe a Pokemon could help him do that. There was no telling what he had to do to get home.

"I'll see you two boys at the front room of my lab in a few minutes." Red immediately rushed out of the room, unable to contain his excitement. As Dustin was about to leave, Professor Oak stopped him. "Wait, I want to ask you something." Dustin looked back at him, confused.

"What is it?"

"That Squirtle you saved earlier. I think he has taken a liking to you. But why did you jump in Charmander's path while it was attacking?"

"I don't really know?" Dustin answered. "I just felt like I had to help it."

Oak smiled. "Then I suppose you will want it, right?" Dustin's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. "Of course I do!" Squirtle was always his favorite Pokemon! This was like a dream come true.

"Then he's yours. Now get to the others. I'll be ready soon." Now as excited as Red was, Dustin rushed outside the room, heading for the front area of the lab.

•*•*•*•

When Dustin reached the room where Red went, there were already three kids there. The first was Red, trying to contain his excitement. Next to him was a smug looking boy. He had wild, orange hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and purple pants. The last person was a girl excitedly running around the lab. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light-blue tank top and red skirt. She seemed to be very hyper.

"Great, another person's here," The redhead sighed. "Is anyone else going to show up?"

"Aw, come on, Blue. Be nice." The girl said, finally slowing down. That's right, he must have been Blue. Blue glared at her. "I'm Leaf!" She said after walking over to Dustin. "So, who are you?"

"Dustin," he answered. Leaf smiled.

"Nice to meetcha, Dustin!" Leaf said happily. Finally, Professor Oak came in. He was holding a large cardboard box. It looked very heavy, but Oak was stronger than he looked.

"I see you're all here," The Professor said, smiling. He walked over to the glass container Dustin had seen when he first came in. He pressed a few buttons and the glass slid down to reveal three Pokeballs. "These are the Pokémon you can choose from."

One at a time, Oak grabbed the Pokéballs and threw them in the air. They broke open and a white light shot out. Each light soon materialized into a different creature.

The first was a Charmander. Its tail burned brightly, but it had a few light bruises. It must have been the same Charmander from earlier.

The next was a green, dinosaur like creature on four legs. It had a large green bulb on its back. Dark spots dotted its body.

Finally, there was a Squirtle. For some reason, Dustin could tell this wasn't the Squirtle from before. Something was different about this one...

"These are the Pokémon you may choose from," Professor Oak explained. "Red, you can choose first."

Blue was instantly irritated. "Are you kidding me?" He cried. "You let Red go before your own grandson?"

"You'll get your turn, Blue." Red looked at the three Pokémon before him. After a few moments, he finally pointed to Bulbasaur.

"I'll take him!" Red declared. Bulbasaur happily ran up to the boy and jumped onto his chest. The force of the Pokémon knocked him over, but he was fine with it. After all, he was one step closer to his dream.

"Then here's Bulbasaur's Pokeball," Oak said after Red got up. Red took it and recalled Bulbasaur into the ball. "Your turn, Leaf." Blue glared at his grandfather. Leaf happily ran up and hugged the Squirtle.

"I pick this one! No contest!" She shouted. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Um, okay," Oak said slowly. "Here's his Pokeball" Leaf happily took the Pokeball and pulled Squirtle back into it. "Finally it's your turn, Blue."

"Took you long enough, Gramps," Blue said as he walked up to the Charmander. "I wanted this one from the start." Charmander gave him a determined expression. It already looked prepared to fight. Oak handed his grandson the Pokeball and Blue did the same as the two before him.

The Pokemon professor turned his attention to Dustin. "Dustin, your Pokemon is still healing from before. You'll get it soon." Finally, Oak opened the box he had put on the floor. It was full of Pokeballs and strange, red devices. He pulled out four of the devices and handed them to the children

"These are Pokedexes. They record data on any Pokemon, just point the camera at it. I want each of you to catch all of the Pokemon you can and bring me back the data." Leaf and Red nodded while Blue simply ignored the others. Dustin was already looking it over. It was weird to actually hold something like this. Then again, this whole day was weird.

Dustin flipped the Pokedex open and pressed the blue button on the side. The Pokeball blinked to life with a Pokeball symbol displayed onscreen. When that faded away, two boxes showing male and female showed up.

"**Are you a boy or girl**?"

The Pokedex asked in a male voice. He didn't know it could talk. He guessed there would be more things he'd find out soon.

Dustin chose boy and keyboard popped up.

"**Please enter name**."

Dustin entered his name and finally, a list of Pokemon popped up. The three starter Pokemon were already programmed in. At least he didn't have to worry about trading to register every starter Pokemon.

Wait! What was he thinking? The only reason he was doing this was to get home. Who cared about some stupid research?

Meanwhile, Leaf and Red were admiring their own Pokedexes. Blue had already put his away. Once they had finished, Oak grabbed some shrunken Pokeballs from the box and gave five to each of the children.

"These are for capturing your first few Pokemon," Oak explained. "Use them wisely." With his explanation finally complete, Oak let the three Pallet Town kids go. Dustin opted to stay for a while while Squirtle healed.

"Thanks a lot for giving me a Pokemon," Dustin said after the others left. "But why did you do that?"

Professor Oak smiled at him. "Because, I can tell you really care about them. You saved that Squirtle because you care, and that's how I know you'll do great out there. And I can tell you need to do something important. You'll need help to do that." How could he know that? Grinning knowingly, Oak walked out of the room, heading for the medical room. Dustin followed him, albeit a bit curious about what Oak knew.

•*•*•*•

A few minutes later, Dustin held a Pokeball in his hands. He felt a strange, cool sensation, as if he was holding a cup of cold water. He could tell this was going to be great.


End file.
